Protect You
by Fatan
Summary: Park Chanyeol seorang Jendral yang ditugaskan untuk melindungi anak Raja bernama Oh Baekhyun. Ia harus melindunginya dengan cara menyamar menjadi gadis dan satu asrama dengan Baekhyun gadis yang tomboynya minta ampun. Bagaimana dengan kisah mereka? GS FOR UKE, CHANBAEK AND OTHERS COUPLE
1. Chapter 1

**Protect You**

**Author: Fatan.**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Oh Luhan, Kim Jongdae, and others**

**Genre : Romance, lillte bite humor, sisanya tentukan sendiri**

**Rate: T+ mungkin ._.**

**Disclaimer: FF ini murni dari hasil imajinasi saya, pemeran milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, serta para fans dan punya saya juga/? Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka dalam FF ini. FF pertama saya jadi sangat butuh kritik dan saran yang membangun.**

**Warning: GS, typo(s), DLDR**

**Sumary: Park Chanyeol seorang Jendral yang ditugaskan untuk melindungi anak Raja bernama Oh Baekhyun. Ia harus melindunginya dengan cara menyamar menjadi gadis dan satu asrama dengan Baekhyun gadis yang tomboynya minta ampun. Bagaimana dengan kisah mereka? GS FOR UKE, CHANBAEK AND OTHERS COUPLE**

Prolog

"Apa? Kau pasti bercanda Oh Sehun." Sebal Chanyeol sembari mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kasar.

"Aku serius hyung, yang hanya kau lakukan adalah menjaga anak semata wayangku di asrama dan kau harus menyamar menjadi gadis."

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak Suho saja?"

Sehun menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan "Dengarkan aku hyung, hanya kau yang bisa ku andalkan, hanya kau orang kepercayaanku. Aku ingin kau menjaga anakku, karena sasaran mereka selanjutnya pasti anakku hyung."

"Tapi apa perlu harus menggunakan rencana konyolmu itu? Aku tidak suka Sehun." Chanyeol menyenderkan badannnya ke punggung sofa dan memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Kau juga bisa mencari pasangan disana Yeol, siapa tahu disana ada type gadis yang kau suka." Celetuk Luhan menggunakan wajah sok polosnya –menurut Chanyeol tentunya-

Sehun merangkul Luhan erat kemudian mengecup pipi Luhan mesra di hadapan Chanyeol "Kau benar sayang, kasian hyung ku ini hingga saat ini belum mendapatkan pasangan."

"Iya iya, aku menyetujui rencanamu Oh Sehun. Puas kau?" Seru Chanyeol meninggalkan ruang kerja Sehun.

"Puas sekali hyung!"

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh arah, mencari sosok yang dicarinya. Ia melangkah ke arah meja rias lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja rias tersebut. Kemudian ia mengambil benda persegi panjang dari saku celananya, menekan tombol untuk mengirim pesan.

_Aku sudah ada ditempat yang kita janjikan _

Selang beberapa menit pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, menampilkan sosok wanita ber-dimple mengahampiri Chanyeol.

"Kau siap Chanyeol?" Tanya wanita ber-dimple itu yang bernama Yixing, dan hanya dibalas anggukan singkat dari Chanyeol.

.

"Satu.. dua… tiga….. Tada!" Yixing membuka tirai, memperlihatkan Chanyeol dengan balutan rok panjang bewarna coklat selutut, kemeja putih yang panjangnya se-siku, wig panjang sepinggang yang ujungnya sedikit bergelombang dan jangan lupakan dua tonjolan di dadanya.

"Wahh siapa ini? Nampak berbeda sekali dari biasanya" kekeh Sehun melihat penampilan Chanyeol.

"Cantik bukan?" Ucap Yixing sembari memakaikan kaca mata kotak pada Chanyeol.

"Cantik. Tapi sayang, mukanya terlalu seram" Yixing dan Sehun tertawa sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap keduanya malas.

"Hentikan"

"Baiklah, aku sudah bilang pada kepala sekolah dan aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepada kepala sekolah, jadi hanya dia yang tahu rahasia ini." Ucap Sehun menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan, lalu menghampiri pintu.

"Ah satu lagi, kau akan satu asrama dan satu kamar dengan putriku" Seru Sehun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Chanyeol hanya pasrah apa yang akan terjadi dengannya selanjutnya.

Baekhyun melangkah menuju kelas prakarya, dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat keributan di depan kelas. Karena penasaran Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ada apa soo?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengunyah permen karet yang sudah tak ada rasanya itu.

"Ada murid baru, dia sangat saja dari penampilannya." Jawab Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak karena kebisingan para murid akibat penasaran dengan murid baru yang katanya misterius itu.

Baekhyun melihat anak murid baru itu dengan wajah datar. Memang benar dia kelihatan misterius, penampilannya yang menggunakan rok panjang semata kaki, baju lengan panjang bermotif toto-totol serta syal menutupi lehernya. Rambut yang digurai bebas menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan kaca mata kotak yang bertengger manis di hidungnya, yang membuatnya semakin misterius. Dan satu lagi, badannya yang err… kekar untuk ukuran seorang perempuan?

Baekhyun hanya mengidikan bahunya tak peduli, ia lanjutkan langkahnya masuk kedalam kelas yang sampai saat ini masih berisik.

Keributan nampaknya sudah berhenti karena kedatangan guru prakarya yang terkenal judes, sebut saja Lee seonsaengim. Kelas langsung hening seketika, ketika Lee seonsaengim menyuruh anak baru itu maju berhadapan dengan seluruh murid yang berada di kelas.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Chan Mi imnida, bangapseumnida" ucapnya dengan suara serak lalu membukukan badannya sedikit.

"Hanya itu?" Celetuk Baekhyun.

Yang ditanya hanya diam tanpa memberi respon sedikitpun. Karena jengah dengan keadaan seperti ini, Lee seonsaengim menyuruh Chanmi duduk ditempatnya, dan menerangkan pelajaran yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Chanyeol melangkah menuju kamarnya sambil menyeret koper yang cukup berat itu. Ia lelah menggunakan atribut perempuan, rasanya ia ingin sekali menelanjangkan diri agar bisa bebas dari semua hal yang berbau serba perempuan.

Langkahnya berhenti tepat pada kamar nomer 92. Ia mengambil kunci di tas, kemudian membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

Ceklek

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru ruangan. Kotor. Itu hal pertama yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol. Ia berdecak sebal, ia paling tidak suka dengan hal hal kotor, jika ada sedikit noda ia akan sigap membersihkannnya. Seharusnya ia takan mau tinggal satu kamar dengan anak Raja yang sangat pemalas. Bahkan disetiap sudut ruangan terdapat pakaian dalam berserakan dimana-mana.

Chanyeol mulai memunguti pakaian dalam tersebut lalu memasukannnya kedalam ranjang yang menurut Chanyeol tempat pakaian kotor dan ia melanjutkan pekerjaan bersih-bersih dengan sangat cekat walaupun terkadang kerepotan sendiri dengan pakaian wanitanya.

.

Chanyeol mulai menaruh satu persatu peralatannya termasuk alat make up pemberian Yixing ke meja belajarnya. Ia menaruh pewangi ruangan di dekat ac dan meyalakan ac dengan suhu 20 derajat celcius. Chanyeol menghirup udara dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya, ruangan ini sudah wangi tidak seperti tadi sebelum Chanyeol membersihkan seluruh isi ruangan ini, baunya seperti kaus kaki berbau busuk yang sudah berbulan bulan tidak dicuci.

Chanyeol membawa koper besarnya seperti mengangkat beras ke arah tangga menuju tempat tidurnya yang berada di atas (bayangin aja ya kamarnya kayak yg di drama to the beautiful you XD). Ia mulai merapihkan pakaiannya kedalam lemari pakaian satu demi satu. Kegiatannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara dari arah bawah.

Ceklek

Chanyeol mengintip ke arah bawah, ternyata si anak pemalas –Baekhyun- sudah datang. Tanpa peduli Chanyeol melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya bingung melihat kondisi kamarnya yang berbeda drastis dari sebelum ia tinggalkan. Ia keluar, melihat nomer kamarnya 92 atau tidak. Ini memang benar kamar dia. Baekhyun melihat meja yang tadinya kosong sudah terisi dengan beberapa buku dan barang barang lainnya.

Ia menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal itu, kenapa kamarnya menjadi bersih seperti ini? Baekhyun melihat ke arah rak sepatu di dekat pintu masuk, ternyata ada sepasang sepatu bewarna biru. Baekhyun merasa kalau ia mempunyai teman kamar, jadi ia segera melempar tasnya di atas kasurnya sendiri kemudian berlari kecil menuju tangga.

Matanya melebar melihat sosok yang katanya murid misterius oleh teman temannya sudah ada didepannya dengan menggunakan celana training, kaus bewarna biru tua dan rambut bergerai bebas sedang menaruh koper yang sudah tak berisi itu ke sudut ruangan.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak. Baekhyun yang sudah sadar akan ekspresinya langsung memandang lawan bicaranya dengan datar.

"Bukan urusanmu" Jawab Baekhyun dingin.

"Baiklah, aku ingin mandi dulu" Pamitnya masih dengan suara serak.

Baekhyun mengacak ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tidak suka tinggal berdua dalam satu kamar, ia lebih suka tinggal sendiri di kamar luas ini. Dan tunggu bahkan seluruh ruangan sudah bersih? Baekhyun baru mengingat kalau dia selalu menaruh pakaiannya dengan sembarangan. Baekhyun malu. Dalam hati ia merutuki ayahnya, padahal ayahnya sudah membuat janji padanya agar ia bisa tinggal di kamar sendirian.

**TeBeCe/End?**

**Makasih ya yang usah mau sempetin baca ff absurd ini wkwk, buat kaka Ami sama momy Dhita wajib review. Buat kalian yang baca juga wajib review oke? Aku masih butuh saran cara penulisan yang baik itu bagaimana dan kritikan yang membangun biar aku lanjut ini ff. paling engga 10 review dulu baru di lanjut ini ff. hehe XD**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter 1~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Protect You**

**Author: Fatan.**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Oh Luhan, Kim Jongdae, and others**

**Genre : Romance, little bite humor (meybi._.), sisanya tentukan sendiri**

**Rate: T+ mungkin ._.**

**Warning: GS, typo(s), ooc, DLDR**

**Please jangan plagiat cerita absurd macem ff ini**

**HAPPY READING**

Chapter 1

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Wignya berantakan, tak beraturan letaknya. Ia melihat jam yang berada di meja kecil yang berada di sebelah kasurnya, pukul 5 pagi. Chanyeol mengusap mukanya pelan untuk menyadarkan dirinya dari rasa kantuk. Setelah merasa sedikit lebih baik ia melirik kearah bawah, Baekhyun masih terlelap. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mengambil pakaian yang akan ia gunakan nanti lalu melesat ke kamar mandi.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dengan posisi tak beraturan. Bajunya sedikit terangkat. Ia mengelap cairan yang ada di sekitar mulutnya, lalu menguap selebar lebarnya sembari menggaruk rambut pendeknya.

"Cepat mandi"

Baekhyun mendengus, ia lupa kalau ada penghuni lain selain dirinya disini. Dengan malas Baekhyun melempar seprai kesembarang arah dan lari begitu saja di hadapan Chanyeol tanpa menyaut ucapan Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol hanya memandangnya heran, tak beda jauh dari sifat Sehun sebelum mengenal Luhan.

Chanyeol sedang mengemasi beberapa perlengkapan untuk kelas tata busana. Chanyeol benci dengan tata busana seumur umur dia sama sekali tidak bisa memasuki benang ke dalam jarum. Ia ingat kejadian ketika ia masih duduk dibangku sekolah menengah atas ketika pelajaran tata busana, guru tata busana selalu membentaknya hanya karena ia tak bisa memasukan benang ke dalam jarum dalam waktu satu jam lamanya. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh geli, apakah nanti ia bisa memasukan benang ke dalam jarum?

Ceklek

Chanyeol menoleh kearah sumber suara. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Pemandangan yang sudah lama tak ia lihat semenjak menjadi jendral. Baekhyun hanya menggunakan handuk yang dililitkan di dada, rambutnya yang basah serta kulit putih mulusnya tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun menambah kesan seksi.

"Kau.. ada sabun cair?" Tanya Baekhyun

"A.. Ada, di sebelah tempat sikat gigi"

"Kalau begitu aku minta" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Ia tak mau menatap Baekhyun yang berpenampilan seperti barusan tadi.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, semua anak langsung bergegas menuju kafetaria, termasuk Baekhyun. Ia lupa kalau misi ia berada disini untuk menjaga Baekhyun dari sosok yang selama ini telah mengincar gelar Sehun. Dengan langkah lebar ia menuju kafetaria menyusul Baekhyun.

Sepanjang jalan Chanyeol sesekali mendapatkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari para murid. Ia tahu pasti dengan penampilannya yang aneh membuat mereka semua bingung. Badannya terlalu kekar. Chanyeol bersyukur karena di sekolah ini semua murid diperbolehkan mengggunakan pakaian bebas, dengan begitu ia bisa menutupi badannya yang kekar itu dengan menggunakan pakaian yang tertutup.

Chanyeol sudah berada di kafetaria sekolah, ia melihat Baekhyun sedang asik bercengkrama dengan Kyungsoo yang Chanyeol ketahui sebagai sahabatnya Baekhyun. Chanyeol membeli jus jeruk dan roti isi lalu berjalan menuju meja Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Boleh bergabung?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah memalingkan muka sementara Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Chanyeol. Seketika hening melanda mereka bertiga. Chanyeol bingung harus memulainya dari manal, jadi ia hanya diam saja.

"Chanmi…. Bolehkah aku menanya sesuatu tentang dirimu?" Tanya Kyungsoo memulai percakapan diantara mereka bertiga. Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, setelah itu ia mengangguk memperbolehkan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa badanmu kekar? Apakah kau sering olah raga untuk membentuk badan ideal untuk seorang pria?" Tanya Kyungsoo, kepalanya sedikit memiring ke kanan seperti anak kecil, Chanyeol gemas dengan tingkah Kyungsoo. Saking gemasnya rasanya Chanyeol ingin melempar Kyungsoo ke lautan penuh dengan ikan piranha(?). Chanyeol berpikir sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Hmm tidak juga, aku hanya suka olah raga terutama bela diri karate" Jawab Chanyeol ragu.

"Benarkah kau suka karate?! Apa kau bisa melakukannya?!" Heboh Kyungsoo, Baekhyun yang berada di sebelahnya hanya menatapnya malas, memang selalu begini respon dari sahabatnya. Sangan berlebihan.

"Ya, tentu saja"

"Wow daebak, lain kali kau harus memperlihatkan jurus karate padaku" Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyum kikuk. "Aku ingin sekali kita bisa satu kamar, Chanmi-ah" Lanjut Kyungsoo dan dibalas senyuman kikuk lagi dari Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu silahkan kau pindah dari kamarku dan pindah ke kamarnya Kyungsoo" Ucap Baekhyun ketus sambil mengambil tas dan pergi meninggalkan kafetaria.

"Jangan dipikirkan, dia memang suka begitu pada orang yang baru dia kenal" ucap Kyungsoo santai sembari meminum susu yang sudah dingin. Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Ahh kau kan murid baru disini, aku ingin menunjukanmu tempat indah yang jarang dikunjungi oleh murid yang ada di sekolah ini, bagaimana?"

"Ya, ayo kita pergi"

.

Baekhyun duduk bersender di atas pohon mangga yang berada di taman sebelah gedung sekolahnya. Ia terus mengunyah permen karet yang sudah tak ada rasanya itu sembari memejamkan matanya. Ia berpikir keras saat ini. Chanmi tidak asing menurutnya. Ia seperti mengenal Chanmi sebelumnya. Tapi kapan? Itu pertanyaan yang selalu berputar dibenaknya(?).

Ia meludahkan permen karet dari mulutnya sembarang arah kemudian mengambil benda persegi panjang di saku celananya, lalu menekan tombol dial sang appa.

"Hallo appa?"

_"__Hallo Baekhyun, ada apa hm?"_

"Kenapa appa membiarkan orang lain sekamar denganku? Appa kan sudah berjanji padaku untuk aku bisa mempunyai kamar sendiri di asrama agar aku mau bersekolah disini!"

_"__Maafkan appa, kedua orang tuanya memaksa pihak sekolah untuk menempatkan putrinya dikamar 92, tempat kamarmu Baekhyun. Walaupun appa sudah membayar biaya besar untuk sewa kamarmu yang paling mewah diantara orang lain tetap saja mereka membayarnya tiga kali lipatnya Baekhyun"_

"Kalau begitu appa bisa membayarnya lebih besar! Kalau perlu appa mengusirnya dari asrama ini, dan pindah ke asrama utara!"

_"__Appa tidak punya wewenang macam itu Baekhyun. Kau terima saja dia, siapa tahu dia bisa membantumu membersihkan kamarmu yang sangat menjijikan itu, lagi pula kau akan lulus satu tahun lagi Baekhyun"_

"Appa menyebalkan!" Tepat saat itu juga Baekhyun memutuskan telpon. Bibirnya maju tiga centi meter. Ia merutuki ayahnya agar bernasib sial layaknya ia. Sungguh kekanak kanakan.

Baekhyun melihat langit yang sudah mulai jingga, sudah saatnya untuk balik kekamarnya. Dengan malas Baekhyun menuruni pohon manga dengan cara melompat lalu pergi meninggal taman sekolah.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya lalu masuk. Mengunci pintu kamarnya kemudian ia menaruh tasnya di atas meja belajarnya. Ia duduk di kursi belajarnya, sembari memejamkan matanya.

Ia bangkit melihat-lihat meja belajar Baekhyun. Banyak buku buku yang sedikit lecek karena tempat menaruhnya yang tak beraturan, ada juga majalah tentang _photography_ dan disudut meja belajar ada tumbuhan lidah buaya yang ujungnya sedikit menguning disebelahnya ada bingkai berukuran tak terlalu kecil, menampilkan sosok yang sangat ia kenal, yaitu Sehun, Luhan dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingat ketika foto ini diambil pada saat Baekhyun baru berusia 10 bulan, sehun masih sangat belia saat itu, bayangkan saja dia menghamili Luhan ketika umurnya masih 15 tahun sedangkan Luhan saat itu sudah berusia 17 seusia dengannya.

Chanyeol menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya mengingat kejadian saat Luhan ketauan hamil oleh para tertua. Ckck dasar si mesum Sehun. Puas melihat lihat meja belajar Baekhyun, Chanyeol berjalan munuju kasur Baekhyun. Di sekitar kasur Baekhyun ia melihat banyak sekali pernak pernik serba penyanyi rock terkenal masa kini, yaitu Kris. Ternyata perempuan satu ini sangat mengidolakannya, pikir Chanyeol.

Disudut ruangan ada gitar listrik tahun 90-an tapi masih nampak bagus seperti tak pernah ada yang memainkannya atau memang Baekhyun merawatnya dengan sangat telaten? Entahlah yang jelas Chanyeol mengenal gitar ini sudah lama, ia pernah memainkannya ketika Luhan sedang ngidam Chanyeol memainkan gitar listrik itu dihadapan para tertua, sungguh kenangan yang sangat konyol –menurut Chanyeol-.

Ia terus melangkah melihat lihat barang barang Baekhyun sampai suara pintu terbuka membuat Chanyeol menoleh ke arah pintu. Baekhyun melangkah mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan barang barangku?"

"Ahh itu.. tidak ada, hehe" Chanyeol salah tingkah, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sembari senyum kikuk.

"Jangan mengambil barang atau meminjam barangku tanpa sepengetahuanku arra?" Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya mantab "Bagus" Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin memakai kamar mandi" Pamit Cahnyeol pada Baekhyun

Semua murid yang berada di asrama barat sudah berada di aula khusus tempat untuk murid murid asrama barat makan siang ataupun malam. Begitu pula Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan juga Chanyeol. Mereka sedang memilih makanan yang menurut mereka paling enak, kemudian mereka memilih tempat untuk makan di dekat jendela besar yang memerlihatkan pemandangan dari luar asrama memperlihatkan air mancur dengan sinar sinar, menambah kesan indah didalamnya.

Mereka semua makan dengan sangat hikmat (?) kecuali Baekhyun. Ia terus saja memikirkan siapakah Chanmi –Chanyeol- sebenarnya? Ketika ia melihat Chanmi ia tak asing.

"Baekhyun cepat abiskan makananmu sebelum dingin" Ucap Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka. Baekhyun tak menjawab. "Hei Baekhyun" Kyungsoo melambai lambaikan tangannya tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. Tapi tetap saja tak ada balasan.

"Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo mulai geram suaranya sedikit meninggi.

"Iya, soo? Kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Cepat habisi makananmu sebelum dingin, Baek"

"Iya mamah" Kyungsoo berdecak sebal, selalu saja ketika menegur Baekhyun selalu menjawabnya dengan 'iya mamah' 'maafkan aku mamah' memangnya Baekhyun itu anaknya? –batin Kyungsoo-. Bibir Kyungsoo sudah maju beberapa senti, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

"Baek, ada sesuatu di sudut bibirmu" Chanyeol menunjukan sudut bibirnya sendiri memberitahukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengelap bagian yang ditunjuk Chanyeol "Sudah?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengusap sudut bibir Baekhyun yang ada noda sisa makanan "Sudah"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Seperti pasangan didrama drama saja"

"Aku normal!" Teriak Baekhyun tak terima, lalu menaruh kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku bercanda hihi" kekeh Kyungsoo sembari membuat tanda peace.

"Lagi kau ada ada saja Kyungsoo, aku hanya memberi tahu Baekhyun jika ada noda di sudut bibirnya" Timpal Chanyeol membela Baekhyun

"Iya Chanmi benar, kau menyebalkan!"

"Tapi tetap sja kalian seper—" Baekhyun memukul Kyungsoo bertubi tubi tanpa memperdulikan jeritan dari Kyungsoo dan orang orang yang berada di kafetaria asrama barat.

Chanyol yang merasa diperhatikan oleh sekelilingnya buru buru menundukan kepalanya berulang kali sembari berucap "maaf".

"Ya! Baekhyun berhentilah!" Teriak Chanyeol tak sengaja bersuara layaknya suara khas pria (ngertikan maksudnya?;_;)

"Apa? Kenapa dengan suaramu?" Tanya Baekhyun yang saat itu sudah mulai tenang.

"Ohh tidak apa apa" Chanyeol merutuki dirnya yang kelepasan.

"Terima kasih Chan sudah menolongku dari mahluk iblis ini" ucap Kyungsoo yang langsung pindah ke kursi yang ada disebelah Chanyeol.

"Sama-sama"

"Aish kalian benar benar!" Baekhyun ingin memukul mereka berdua tapi gerakannya tertahan oleh tangan seseorang dari belakang. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang. Matanya membulat. Yang ia tatapi adalah penjaga asrama barat ini yang terkenal killer yaitu Han seosaengim guru akuntasi yang paling Baekhyun takutkan diantara guru guru lain.

"Kalian tahu apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Han seosaengim dingin membuat mereka bertiga meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja?" Lanjutnya.

"A.. anu.. Saem kami tidak tahu…" Jawab Kyungsoo yang terdengar gugup sekali. Semua isi kafetaria seketika hening. Ada yang memerhatikan Chanbaeksoo ada juga yang tidak peduli.

"Tidak tahu?" Mereka bertiga mengangguk bersamaan.

"Kalian sudah membuat keributan disini, sebagai hukumannya kalian tidak boleh masuk ke kelas saya dalam empat kali pertemuan" Ucap Han seosaengim yang berhasil membuat mulut mereka terbuka tak percaya. "Dan kau anak baru, baru memasuki sekolah ini saja kau sudah membuat keributan. Bagaimana dengan selanjutnya?" lanjut Han seosaengim. Chanyeol hanya menunduk, bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Kalian paham? Jika kalian membuat keributan sekali lagi kalian tidak boleh mengikuti kelas saya dalam satu semester." Ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanbaeksoo.

"Gara gara kau Baekhyun!" Tuduh Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa aku?!" Baekhyun tak terima tuduhan dari Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pergi ke kamar dari pada terus berdebat" Lerai Chanyeol.

"Kau benar, aku tidak ingin diomeli oleh Han seosaengim lagi! Sampai jumpa besok!" Seru Kyungsoo penuh amarah lalu pergi meninggalkan kafetaria asrama barat.

Chanyeol hanya heran dengan tingkah laku kedua orang yang bersahabat ini. Hanya dengan masalah sepele saja berantem hebat seperti ini.

"Jangan heran, palingan besok dia akan melupakan kejadian hari ini" Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

"Ayo ke kamar"

Dua pasangan serasi ini sedang menghangatkan diri dibawah selimut dengan posisi sang wanita dalam dekapan sang pria. Aroma khas orang bercinta tercium di seluruh ruangan. Sepertinya pasangan ini baru saja bercinta di berbagai tempat di ruangan yang bisa dibilang sangat besar ini.

"Apa kau yakin atas keputusanmu untuk mengirim Chanyeol ke sekolah Baekhyun, hunna?" Tanya wanita yang kita ketahui namanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?" Sehun mulai mengelus rambut Luhan dengan gerakan lamban.

"Aku tidak yakin, aku takut Chanyeol tidak menjaga Baekhyun dengan benar"

"Kau tenang saja Chanyeol akan selalu berada di sisi Baekhyun dan akan menjaga Baekhyun dengan benar. Body protectornya saja dijaga dengan baik apa lagi Baekhyun, dia pasti akan melindungi Baekhyun, Lu.."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan masih dengan ragu. Luhan membuat pola tak beraturan menggunakan telnujuknya di dada ber-abs milik Sehun.

"Iya Lu.. Percayalah dengan Chanyeol hyung, aku sudah bersamanya dari kecil jadi aku tahu sifatnya. Walaupun dia terpaksa melakukan perintahku, ketahuilah dia akan melakukan tugasnya dengan benar." Sehun mempererat pelukannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ku? Jika Chanyeol tidak ada dan kau ada urusan sehingga tak bisa bersamaku? Sedangkan Suho oppa hanya penasihatmu, Yixing eonni juga lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di dapur istana, kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa menggunakan peralatan dapur. Aku takut jika aku yang diincar oleh mereka, hunna…" Luhan menatap mata elang Sehun dengan tatapan nanar. Melihat tatapan nanar dari sang istri tersayang Sehun dengan lembut mengecup bibir Luhan.

"Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, jangan takut" Sehun membenarkan poni Luhan kemudian menciumnya penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Janji?"

"Janji"

"I love you huna"

"I love you too" Mereka menyatukan bibir satu sama lain cukup lama lalu melepaskannya.

"Aku mendapat kabar dari Chanyeol hyung kalau Baekhyun sangat jorok, tidak teratur, selalu melakukan sesukanya."

"Baekhyun memang selalu seperti itu, kecuali padaku."

"Ya aku tahu, dia sangat menyayangimu. Aku heran mengapa anak itu bisa jadi tomboy sekarang hhh" Luhan terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Walaupun dia tomboy, jorok, pemalas, suka melakukan sesukanya tapi dia sebenarnya anak yang baik dan penurut hunna."

"Kalau aku dengar dengar dari para maid Baekhyun , dia seperti ini karena cinta pertamanya"

"Benarkah?" Luhan membuka mulutnya tak percaya, setahu dia dulu Baekhyun adalah gadis pemalu dan jarang sekali bermain dengan bangsawan lainnya.

"Iya tentu saja, dia tersakiti dan perbedaan umurnya yang jauh membuat dia sedih. Dia berusaha untuk melupakannya dengan cara ya kau tahu lah Lu"

"Apa dia mencintai paman penjaga pintu gerbang istana itu?" Dengan gemas Sehun mencubit hidung Luhan. Sang empunya hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau ini bagaimana selera anak kita kan sangat tinggi"

"Aishh aku kan hanya menebak saja" Bibir Luhan maju bebera senti membuat Sehun gemas ingin melumat bibir kesayangannya.

"Lalu kau pasti tahu kan siapa cinta pertamanya Baekhyun? Katakan siapa itu Hunna" Tanya Luhan tidak sabaran sembari menggoyang goyangkan lengan Sehun cukup keras.

"Rahasia" Sehun memeletkan lidahnya membuat Luhan sebal atas perlakuan suaminya.

"Beri tahu aku ish, aku kan eomma nya jadi aku harus tau siapa itu cinta pertamanya anakku sendiri!" Protes Luhan dengan nada yang cukup tinggi tepat di telinga Sehun. Dengan satu gerakan Sehun sudah berada di atas Luhan dengan tangan yang menompa berat badan sendiri.

"Yak apa yang akan kau lakukan eoh?!" Luhan sangat paham bahwa sang suami sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau tahu, semenjak kau melahirkan Baekhyun payudaramu semaki besar saja, dan itu cukup membuatku semakin gemas untuk melahapnya" Goda Sehun sembari memainkan nipple milik Luhan.

"Yakk.. aa… apa apan kau.. lepaskan. Aku lelah!" Luhan melempar bantal yang tadinya dipakai Sehun.

"Ayo lah adek kecilku sudah berdiri kau harus menidurinya dahulu setelah itu kita akan tidur dengan nyenyak" Luhan sudah bisa merasakan ada yang mengeras di bagian bawahnya.

"Aish aku ingin tidur!"

"Jika kau tidak mau akan ku paksa" Sehun mulai melahap dua buah dada Luhan secara bergantian seperti orang kehausan.

Luhan hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dan ruangan itupun mulai penuh dengan suara desahan desahan, untung saja ruangan tersebut kedap udara, jadi orang orang yang ada di istana tidak heboh dengan aksi sang Raja dengan Ratunya (?)

Hari ini Chanyeol harus cepat cepat pergi ke perpustakaan karena dia murid baru di sekolah khusus perempuan ini dia harus mengambil beberapa buku yang akan dipelajari dalam satu tahun yang akan mendatang.

Ketika sampai ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo dari kejauhan sedang kesusahan mengambil buku yang berada di rak paling atas. Chanyeol meminta izin terlebih dahulu kepada sang penjaga perpustakaan untuk mengambil buku buku yang akan ia gunakan. Setelah mendapatkan izin dari penjaga perpustakaan ia menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih berusaha untuk mengambil buku. Chanyeol berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo berusaha untuk melihat buku apa yang diincar incar oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aishh kenapa susah sekali untuk mengambil buku ini saja ya tuhan." Kesal Kyungsoo sembari menjijitkan kakinya yang pendek itu. Channyeol melangkah ke samping Kyungsoo dan mengambil buku yang diincar oleh Kyungsoo sedari tadi.

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah buku yang digenggam oleh tangan yang agak kekar –menurutnya- ternyata itu Chanmi –Chanyeol- sedang melihat lihat buku yang ingin ia ambil sedar tadi. Karena masih dalam kedaan bingung Kyungsoo hanya bisa membuka mulutnya sedikit. Mengerti akan keadaan, Chanyeol atau Chanmipun membuka suaranya.

"Kau menyukai sejarah?" Tanya chanyeol sambil memberikan buku yang digenggamnya tadi ke Kyungsoo.

"Iya aku suka dengan sejarah, dan terima kasih Chanmi" ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Chanyeol atau Chanmi.

"Sama sama"

"Ahh apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil berjalan menuju rak yang berada di paling ujung. Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aku tadi ingin mengambil buku yang akan ku gunakan, ahh apa kau bisa membantuku?" Chanyeol memberikan kertas lembar berisikan daftar buku yang ia perlukan pada Kyungsoo.

"Ini ada di rak sebelah sana, mari kutunjukan."

.

"Kadang aku masih bingung Chan, mengapa kau tinggi sekali seperti tiang listrik? Dan sebenernya kau memakan apa jadi bisa tinggi berlebihan seperti ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil memberikan buku buku yang dibutuhkan Chanyeol.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu, tanyakan pada kedua orang tuaku saja" jawab Chanyeol menerima buku dari Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya tinggimu itu berapa sih?"

"Sepertinya 179" Bohong Chanyeol, jelas jelas tingginya 187.

"jinjjaaa? Omo daebak" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Apakah masih banyak lagi?"

"Tidak, tinggal satu" Kyungsoo menaruh buku terakhir ke tumpukan buku yang dipegang Chanyeol. "Cahh sudah" lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo"

"Sama sama Chan"

"Aku ingin ke kamar, duluan ya" Pamit Chanyeol sembari tersenyum pada Kyungsoo lalu pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan sekolah.

_Kenapa senyuman itu sangat… _batin Kyungsoo yang memandangi punggung Chanyeol yang mulai menghilang.

Baekhyun saat ini sedang menikmati segarnya air dari shower. Ya, ia sedang mandi sekarang. Baekhyun mulai membasuh badannya yang sudah disabunin. Ia berjalan mencari handuk di tempat biasa ia menaruh handuk. Tidak ada handuk. Baekhyun mendesah ia lupa mengambil handuk sebelum masuk ke akamar mandi, jika tidak ada Chanmi-Chanyeol- ia tak perlu repot repot memakai handuk ataupun mengambil pakaiannya dan memakainya di kamar mandi.

Dengan terpaksa Baekhyun yang telanjang bulat itu keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mengambil pakaiannya serta handuk. Sibuk mencari handuk yang ia tak tahu dimana keberadaannya ia tak sadar jika ada bunyi suara pintu terbuka. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan handuknya yang bewarna biru polo situ dan akan memakainya, tetapi ada suara yang menyadarkan ia jika ia sudah tak sendirian lagi di kamarnya.

"Baek.." Ternyata itu suara Chanyeol yang sedang mematung melihat tubuh Baekhyun dari pintu.

Mendengar suara itu Baekhyun masih mematunng sama halnya dengan Chanyeol yang masih belum bisa mencerna keadaan.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"HUWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAA/BRUUK" Handuk yang Baekhyun genggam dan Buku buku yang Chanyeol bawa jatuh bersamaan.

To

Be

Continue

maaf ya updatenya lammaaaaaa banget. udah gitu ngaco. maaf bener bener maaf. selain sibuk dengan tugas ditambah aku ini moody an. udah gitu aku ini author baru jadi gatau mau ngeupdatenya gimana, iseng iseng eh malah kepencet itulah jadi ada yang nanya kenapa updatenya itu mulu/?dan maaf klo ini terlalu pendek, g nyambung lah apalah. maaf sekali lagi TT

banyak kan yg nanya perbedaan umur? aku kira ini bukan pedo.. ternyata emang keknya pedo. yasudah tak apa xD tapi itu udah di jelasin sedikit ya. ngerti kan? review sudah dibaca semuanya kok. maaf ya yg dibalas cuman beberapa doang.

jadi ga enak nih ama yg udah nyempetin baca ff kek begini ditambah authornya -,-

klo ada yg mau kontak kontakan silahkan add line: tgrrr2910

untuk yg kemaren itu ada typo, jadi malu xD

chapter ini masih pengen pengenalan aja dulu, Dan masih bingung nih bakal jadi rtae t apa m, tapi pengennya sih t+ aja/?

yaudah deh babay buat chapter selanjutnya

BIG THANKS TO:

chanyurr, , byvn88, Fuji jump910, godsgirl3897, Babybaek04,

chanbark, , nur991fah, sulaksmiindah, ChanBaekLuv,

NoonaLu, byun, Kim Chan Min, septhaca, indaaaaaahhh, 407bubleblue,

Panda XOXO, Shallow Lin, younlaycious88, devrina, ViviPExotic46

1004baekie, Dhita

tinggalkan review okey


End file.
